Un air de ressemblance
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Hermione


_Pour Hermione_

**_Un air de ressemblance_**

Dean lisait avec intérêt un livre qui parlait de vieilles voitures. Il essayait de trouvait de nouveaux ustensiles pour son bébé …

La nuit commençait à tomber et il était tellement obnubilé par le texte qu'il plissait les yeux et rapprochait de plus en plus le nez du magazine sans pour autant allumer la petite lampe …

Sam entra et alluma le plafonnier.  
Dean plissa les yeux comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.  
- Sam ! Bon sang, grogna l'ainé.  
Sam se contenta de regarder son ainé d'un air blasé et posa la nourriture qui venait d'acheter dans un snack.

- Je vais prendre une douche, répondit simplement le cadet.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à tirer sur la poignée, la porte résistait.  
- Essaye « Alomora », dit son frère.  
- Tu sais que Harry Potter et son monde, n'est qu'une fiction ? répondit Sam.

Depuis, que Dean avait passé toute nuit à regarder les films « Harry Potter » à travers une soirée spécial magie, Dean avait des réponses, ou phrases bizarres « Tu crois que cela existe les Détraqueurs ? J'aimerais avoir la classe comme Sirius ! » Et autres fadaises …

Sam réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte (« Non, Dean, je n'ai pas dit le mot magique ! »), et pu prendre une douche bien méritée !

Le lendemain, ils partirent dans une petite ville, intrigués par un titre de journal :  
« C'est mon ours qui m'as dit de tuer Maman »

Une petite fille avait ouvert le gaz du four et était aller jouer dehors, laissant sa mère finir les mots croisées dans le salon.  
La maman avait eut la chance de chercher d'où venait la sensation de s'endormir et finalement, éteint le gaz !  
Après une petite « enquête », elle avait su que c'était sa petite fille de 5 ans !  
Elle en avait parlé à sa voisine ,qui en avait parlé à sa voisine qui …Le résultat était que la presse locale qui n'avait comme info plus croustillante ce jour-là ,que le témoignage d'un homme qui était persuadé que les démons existaient …Donc rien …Un des journalistes s'était donc empressé ,d'aller voir la gamine.  
Gamine qui avait dit : « Mon nounours, Monsieur Patfol, m'as dit qu'il me parlerait plus si je ne tuais pas Maman, et moi, ça m'embêterais que Monsieur Patfol me parle plus ! ».

Après moult mensonges et clins d'œil aux secrétaires et autres (Mais Sammy, un petit clin d'œil à une jolie fille ça coûte rien et ça peux même rapporter …Sammy !! Attends-moi !)

Il était arrivé devant la maison de la tueuse au nounours (Sérieux Sam, ça ferait un super titre d'horreur !)  
Après les formalités d'usage « Agent Riddles, agent Hagrid », ils purent parler sans la présence de la mère à la petite Emma.  
Ils écoutèrent la petite raconter, la même histoire que dans la gazette et demandèrent à voir Monsieur Patfol.  
Il sentait le souffre, et ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge pendant deux secondes …Les frères étaient abasourdis en sortant de la maison.

Un démon pouvait atterrir dans le corps d'un doudou ?

Dean regarda sa montre.  
5 minutes, cela faisait 5 minutes que Bobby riait au téléphone.  
Puis le rire diminua, Dean alors en profita pour lui dire :  
- Alors c'est possible un démon peut envahir une peluche ?  
Mauvaise idée, le vieux chasseur repartit dans un fou-rire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, dont dix de rire, Dean grogna :  
- Oui, c'est possible avec les démons de basse condition, un peu comme les Intouchables en Inde, ceux qui sont en bas de la caste, des démons peuvent être dans la même situation…  
- - Et atterrir dans des peluches, finit Sam.

Les frères, retournèrent voir Emma.  
Celle-ci, ne voulait pas donner Monsieur Patfol, et pleura, ce qui fit que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent désarmés.  
Attraper des démons, tuer des monstres, creuser des tombes, mentir aux officiels, ils savaient mais face à une petite fille tenant fortement sa peluche contre son cœur, ça ils ne savaient pas …

Alors Dean sous le regard horrifié de son frère ; lui avoua tout : les démons, les exorcismes …  
La petite fille accepta l'exorcisme quand elle comprit que Patfol ne risquait rien.

Dean et Sam avait l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension pendant le rituel.  
Voir un ours en peluche, attaché à une chaise et crachant des obscénités valait son pesant d'or !

Finalement le nounours fut rendu à la petite fille, qui le serra encore plus fort sous une pluie de bisous.

Une autre ville, un autre motel.

- Dean vient voir vite !  
- Quoi, tu as trouvé une autre chasse ?  
- Non, je surfais sur les forums et je suis tombé sur ça ! C'est vraiment étrange, c'est un club où des membres aiment torturer des personnages de série …  
- - Hé ! C'est mon nom ça ! Et là, le tien !  
- Oui, c'est vraiment étrange, ça serait tiré d'une série « Supernatural », tu connais ?  
- Non, la créatrice du club s'appelle Hermione comme dans …  
- C'est un pseudo Dean, souffla le cadet, mais j'ai réussit à bidouiller et j'ai son adresse IP, j'ai donc réussit à avoir son adresse !  
Dean était en train de ranger son sac.  
- Sammy, dépêche- toi, on y va !  
- Dean, c'est …Heu … Assez loin, et, comment dire, on va devoir prendre l'avion …  
- -Sérieusement ?  
- Oui.  
- Bon, ben c'est pour la bonne cause ! Allez, go !


End file.
